Sorrir
by Narcisa Le Fay
Summary: Alguém alguma vez disse a Finnick que a vida faria sentido se ele sorrisse.


**Título:** Sorrir  
**Sumário:** Alguém alguma vez disse a Finnick que a vida faria sentido se ele sorrisse.  
**Autora:** Narcisa Le Fay

**Beta:** **Gih Bright**  
**Classificação:** T  
**Gênero:** Angst  
**Observações: **contém spoilers do livro _A Esperança_.  
A série The Hunger Games não me pertence e essa fic foi criada sem qualquer fim lucrativo.

Agradecimentos especiais a minha beta por corrigir meus muitos erros. Valeu Gih!  
_Um aviso sobre a fic:_ eu já ouvi teorias de que o Finn tentou salvar a Anne da arena a qualquer custo e eu não sei o quanto disso seria verdade. O Finn sabia melhor do que ninguém o que esperava os Tributos sobreviventes fora da arena e que, principalmente, não havia como escapar do que lhes era imposto. Foi em cima dessa ideia que eu baseei a fic.

**Sorrir**

Alguém uma vez disse a Finnick que a vida faria sentido se ele sorrisse. Ele não se lembra quem lhe disse, mas lembra-se de rir ao ouvir a frase. Ele era uma criança do Distrito Quatro que amava o mar, a pesca e o sol, assim sorrir lhe era natural. Tão natural quanto construir castelos de areia com Annie Cresta, sua amiga desde sempre.

Sorrir era o que ele fazia: era o que ele era. Finnick Odair era uma criança que sorria e ele não entendia como isso faria a sua vida ter algum sentido.

Ele cresceu cercado de mar, pesca e castelos de areia e não se cansava de dizer para Annie que o Jogos jamais o pegariam. Ele era rápido e os Jogos só pegavam pessoas tristes; Finnick era tudo, menos triste.

Por duas vezes ele escapou. Na terceira, bem, é como dizem: a sorte estava a seu favor.  
Finnick subiu ao palanque sorrindo, como nunca tinha sorrido em sua vida. Ele tinha vontade de gargalhar até se dobrar de dor. Aquela que fingia não existir, mas era presente. Queria rir até não poder mais, mas ele apenas sorriu.

Se fosse aquela a última vez que ele veria seu Distrito, que ele partisse sorrindo; e, quem sabe, aquilo que ele repetiu todos os dias para Anne sobre os Jogos só capturarem pessoas tristes fosse verdade e ele pudesse escapar com um sorriso.

Finnick sorriu. Ele sorriu quando sua mãe se despediu aos prantos, quando Anne pediu para ele, de alguma forma, voltar e, principalmente, quando Mags disse que ele precisava saber que as chances não estavam a favor dele. Ele, então, riu como queria desde o começo e respondeu que ela estava enganada. Afinal de contas, não era a que dizia Capital que a sorte estava a seu favor?

Mags riu e Finnick se lembrou da frase que ouvira quando criança e começou entendê-la. A vida dele não tinha sentido, mas, talvez, sorrindo ele desse um pouco de sentido à outras vidas.

Por isso que, durante todas as entrevistas e todo o treinamento, Finnick sorriu. Ele sorriu tanto que os músculos da sua face doíam. Mags o ensinou o que ele precisava saber para sobreviver e, antes de partir, disse que desejava que a sorte estivesse ao seu lado.

Finnick sorriu e disse que estava. Quando, então, o Tridente lhe foi dado, ele teve a certeza. De alguma forma, sorrindo, ele sobreviveu e dessa vez ele se permitiu rir até chorar. Talvez, rindo, ele pudesse esquecer todas as mortes.

De alguma forma ele estava voltando para casa, voltava para os castelos de areia, para a pesca, para o mar, para sua mãe e para Anne – e só isso era motivo suficiente para sorrir.

Mas então Finnick descobriu que os Jogos não terminavam na arena. Ele deveria ter desconfiado quando Mags lhe disse que, não importava o que acontecesse agora, ele não podia parar de sorrir. Sorrir foi o que lhe manteve vivo na arena e seria o que o manteria fora dela. O menino achou que ela se referia as lembranças e não a futura visita do presidente Snow.

"Você realmente sabe como sorrir" - foi o que o presidente lhe disse ao encontrá-lo na sala reservada e o que repetiu durante toda a entrevista.

Finnick realmente sabia como sorrir e isso fazia dele um Tributo valioso. Aparentemente valioso demais. O menino não entendeu como ele poderia ser valioso até o presidente explicar.

Ao que parece, ele era valioso ao ponto de as pessoas pagarem para tê-lo. 'Não se preocupe, sua mãe será bem recompensada' disse-lhe o presidente frisando bem a recompensa. Ela teria joias suficientes para ter uma vida tranquila e enquanto Snow explicava como Finnick iria se encontrar com seu primeiro cliente o menino se forçava a sorrir e a tentar entender.

Mags estava certa. Os Jogos não terminaram e ele ainda precisava sorrir para sobreviver.

E Finnick sorriu quando aconteceu. E quando aconteceu de novo, de novo e de novo; e ele sorriu mais e mais.

Ele, agora, era Finnick Odair. Um homem sorridente, sedutor e capaz de conseguir qualquer um ou qualquer coisa. O mundo era dele quando sorria, mas tudo só fazia sentido quando ele chorava com Mags.

A vida dele não fazia sentido com sorrisos. A verdade era que ele os odiava, por isso mesmo eles apareciam mais e mais; assim como seus amantes.

Não importava quantos ele tinha entretido, sempre havia mais um, acompanhado, é claro, de um sorriso.

Sua mãe, sem saber de nada, o recriminava por ser incapaz de escolher apenas uma pessoa. Mags sorria e dizia que, em algum momento, aquilo acabaria. Ela sorria e dizia que eles precisavam ser fortes pelos novos Tributos e Finnick fingia que queria salvá-los, porém, secretamente, ele pedia para que eles não voltassem.

Nenhum deles merecia uma vida presa aos Jogos.

Nenhum deles merecia uma vida feita a base de sorrisos.

Ele já não mais se lembrava de Anne. Anne crescera e abandonara os castelos de areia, era só o que sabia, mas bastava. Finnick não precisava de mais uma pessoa o olhando como se ele fosse errado, até porque não havia nada de errado com ele.

As pessoas queriam uma pessoa que sorrisse, porque, como ele se forçava a se lembrar, sorrisos davam sentido a vida e era isso que ele fornecia.

Não importava que há muito tempo os sorrisos não fossem mais verdadeiros, que não fossem mais sorrisos seus. Aqueles eram sorrisos vendido pela Capital, pelos Jogos, mas ainda eram sorrisos e as pessoas se contentavam com isso.

Os Jogos se contentavam com isso e Finnick era apenas um Tributo.

Então Anne voltou. Quando Fiinick já tinha certeza que ela não seria chamada, Anne foi. Aparentemente os Jogos também gostavam de sorrir porque Finnick (sorrindo para a as câmeras, sempre sorrindo) acreditava ser uma piada.

Quando os repórteres perguntaram a menina o que ela sentia, Finnick respondeu por ela que, como ele sempre soube, a sorte estava a favor dele. Em sua mente ele só pensava como a Sorte era feita de humor negro.

Anne se enfureceu e Finnick fez a única coisa que ele sabia fazer: ele sorriu e aguentou todas as acusações. Quanto mais ela o acusava, mas ele ria. Quanto mais ela pedia ajuda, mais ele desejava que ela não se salvasse.

Anne não merecia uma vida presa aos Jogos.

Anne não merecia aqueles sorrisos e, infelizmente, era tudo que Finnick poderia lhe dar.

Um pouco antes de partir, Anne lhe perguntou como alguém como ele tinha sobrevivido.

"Eu já te disse Anne. Os Jogos não capturam pessoas felizes". Foi o que ele respondeu, dessa vez, sem sorrir. Anne o olhou espantada e Finnick se sentiu feliz pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Era estranho pensar em alguém feliz por não sorrir, mas ele se sentia feliz. Se aquela fose a última vez em que veria Anne, que ela o observasse verdadeiramente feliz.

Sem sorrisos.

Sem charme.

Sem ser Finnick Odair, aquele produto da Capital.

Quando os Jogos começaram, Finnick assistiu. Ele só pedia que Anne tivesse uma morte rápida e sem dor. Claro que ausência de dor nos Jogos era algo improvável, mas era o que ele desejava para ela.

Porém, a Sorte, com seu absurdo senso de humor, estava a favor de Finnick e Anne não morreu rápido. De alguma forma ela sobreviveu e ele se perguntava se isso era bom.

"Finnick, Anne tem chances de vencer" - Mags lhe disse quando o encontrou chorando em seu quarto.

"Eu não quero que ela vença" - foi a resposta dele ao sentir os braços da mentora ao redor de seu corpo, em um abraço apertado.

"Eu sei" - disse Margs gentilmente e, então, parou de falar. Ela passou a noite escutando o choro do homem em seus braços.

Nos próximos dias Finnick viu Anne na arena, cada segundo seu era gasto com um pedido para que terminasse logo. As pessoas o parabenizavam pelo fato de os dois Tributos ainda estarem vivos e ele, sorrindo, respondia que a sorte estava ao seu lado.

E então aconteceu. O rapaz de seu Distrito morreu e Anne enlouqueceu. Não demoraria muito e Anne estaria livre; Finnick precisava se lembrar de sorrir.

Porém, como ele já sabia, os Jogos tem seu humor próprio e não deixaram Anne partir. Eles forneceram a única coisa que jamais poderia matar a menina: água. Enquanto todos lutavam contra as correntezas, Anne nadou sem grande dificuldade. Nadar estava na alma das pessoas do Distrito Quatro e, por isso, estava na de Anne.

Finnick viu o sorriso de Snow quando Anne foi declara vencedora e quase se entregou ao desespero na frente de toda Capital. Era o mesmo sorriso que ele recebera quando menino, o mesmo sorriso de quando descobriu o significado de ser um Tributo valioso.

Anne era jovem e bonita, mesmo que seus cabelos castanhos emaranhados e olhos verdes entregues a loucura. Ela era, sem dúvida, um Tributo muito bonito. E estava viva e dependente da Capital.

Foi Mags quem tirou Finnick de frente das câmeras quando ele começou a chorar e ele não duvidava que fora ela quem as manteve afastadas.

E então, em um dia, Mags o visitou e pediu para que ele a acompanhasse até o hospital. Finnick não questinou, apenas seguiu e tentou sorrir um pouco, o que, por sua vez, fez Mags sorrir um pouco.

"Anne?" - ele perguntou assim que chegaram a porta do edifício.

"Snow perdeu o interesse nela". Mags respondeu sem encará-lo e Finnick soube que havia algo errado.

"Ela escapou dos Jogos?" - foi o que ele perguntou ao adentrar na área psiquiátrica. Será que Mags pensava que ele precisava de ajuda? A Capital sabia disso?

"Não. E duvido que vá." - e foi quando Finnick escutou os gritos que ele entendeu. Anne estava amarrada na cama e gritando. Gritava o nome do menino que a acompanhou nos Jogos, gritava o nome de Finnick, gritava que ele sorria demais, gritava por Mags e gritava coisas que Finn preferia não ouvir.

Finnick entrou e se sentou ao lado da cama, começando a recitar todas as coisas que se lembrava sobre Anne, sobre ele, sobre ambos.

Os dias foram passados assim. Em alguns Anne gritava e o som era tão alto que era impossível ouvir a voz de Finnick; em outro, ela não gritava ou falava, apenas a voz dele preenchia o ambiente. Por fim, havia aqueles dias em que Anne ria como criança e Finn não conseguia odiar esses dias. Anne falava sobre castelos de areia, sobre como Finn, seu Finn, seu amigo Finn, sorria sempre e como os Jogos nunca o pegaram porque ele é uma pessoa feliz.

Nesses dias, Finn olhava para Anne e podia, aos poucos sentir vontade de sorrir; de sorrir apenas porque algum lugar de sua mente tentava lhe lembrar que sorrir era algo bom.

Ver Anne sorrir fazia com que Finn se lembrasse que alguém, em algum dia longínquo, lhe disse que ele conseguiria suportar a vida se ele sorrisse e, pela primeira vez, Finnick não se lembrava da frase com raiva.

Ver Anne sorrir tornava tudo mais fácil e, pela primeira vez em sua vida, Finn sentia que estava começando a escapar dos Jogos. Ter Anne, mesmo que por pequenos momentos em que ela agora conseguia manter a consciência, fazia com que Finnick acreditasse que havia uma saída dos Jogos.

Ele não saberia dizer quando se apaixonou por Anne. Apenas aconteceu. Um dia no qual ele contava sobre a moda da Capital com um sorriso, ele apenas percebeu que o sentimento existia. Assim como ele percebeu que sorrir não era inteiramente ruim. Ele percebeu que Anne era importante e que ele era importante para ela.

Simples assim. Simples como o sorriso de Anne.

Ele sabia que jamais poderiam ficar juntos. Por mais que eles possuíssem a esperança de algum dia escapar dos Jogos, ambos sabiam que era só um sonho distante e impossível. Eles tinham um ao outro e, por hora, isso bastava.

"Você sabia que eu desejei que você não se salvasse?" - Finn contou em um dia que Anne estava boa. Ela, que atribuía sua parca recuperação a ele, precisava saber. Ela merecia a verdade. Finn não poderia lhe dar uma vida plena, mas poderia lhe dar as verdades que Anne precisava saber.

"Eu sei. Mags me contou antes de entrar na arena. Assim como ela me contou o porquê." - respondeu Anne em voz baixa.

Finn, assustado, perguntou se ela não havia o odiado por isso ao que Anne respondeu que não.  
"Na verdade, era nisso que eu pensava durante os Jogos. Eu tinha que sobreviver para te trazer de volta. Você se perdeu Finn...".

"E você me encontrou".

"Assim como você me encontrou". - E então, ao ver Anne sorrindo verdadeira e abertamente, Finnick se lembrou do porque ele gostava de sorrir quando criança.

E pela primeira vez, ele entendeu que a vida fazia sentido se ele sorrisse.

**Fim.**

**Nota da Autora: **espero que tenham gostado. E, como sempre, reviews são bem vindos XD.

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay


End file.
